Blue Forest
by Ao.Kotori 14
Summary: After Rin receives her Grandma's necklace, she suddenly discovered a completely unknown world inside the forest. The bizarre world is full of bizarre creatures. When she nearly get caught, an elf rescued her and quickly lift her somewhere else. He told her if she wants to get out of there she has to go to the palace to meet the king and restore the necklace. / Short story for fun /
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Third Person's POV

"Rin-sama," one of the maids called.

"Hm?"

Rin is currently having a breakfast alone in the dining room. She woke up at 08.00 just like her usual everyday basis. But, it's unusual for her maid to call her while she's having a cup of tea.

"I apologize to disturb, but Kagamine Hasami-sama has called you. Apparently, she has something to talk about."

"Oh? Well then, I should go."

Rin finishes her last sip of the butterfly pea tea and proceeds to go to her Grandma's bedroom. Her grandma is sick and Rin would do anything to make her feel better. Everyone knows that Rin is the closest to her grandma so she stays in the mansion to make her grandma less lonely.

"Grandma, I'm here," Rin closes the door behind her and sits beside her grandma's bed as she usually does. She notices, her grandma looks paler than before.

"Yeah… I need to speak with you…"

"How is your feeling today?"

"The same as always…"

"So, do I have to do something for you? Is that why I'm here?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

Her grandma slowly proceeds to take something from her neck. Rin never notices it before but she just realizes that her grandma had been wearing a beautiful necklace this whole time. Her grandma stays in bed all the time so she never sees it. The necklace consists of a simple string and a blue crystal. It's very simple yet so beautiful.

"I want you to take this."

"This? But it's yours?"

"It may look like an old-fashioned jewelry, but…" grandma puts the necklace in Rin's palm.

"I want you to take it and return it back to the owner, where it should belong to,"

"But who? And where?" Rin is completely confused by the sudden request.

"Wear it and you will find out soon."

Rin has a big question in her mind right now. She's still looking a sign of joke from her grandma, but instead, her grandma smiles gently at her. She's still not entirely sure what she has to do, but she clenches her grandma's necklace and wears it right away.

"I promise, I will return it back," Rin assures.

A drop of tears fell on the grandma's cheek. She looks very satisfied. Knowing that it's time to go, Rin slowly exits the room. She looks at her grandma for the last time and closes the door. Not knowing that's the very last time she would ever see her grandma in this world. Later that night, her grandma has stopped breathing.

* * *

"Hah hah hiks hah hah"

Rin is running away towards the forest. She won't stop running and her tears won't stop falling. She just wants her grandma back. Unfortunately, she didn't see the small stone in front of her and she fell near a small pond. She slowly gets up but doesn't have the power for it. She just had enough. She cries loudly until her heart satisfied. She can cry as long and as loud as she can but her grandma will never return. Her grandma will never come back.

"Huuu… hiks… huu…" Rin continues to cry.

Suddenly, the small pond blue sparks briefly. Rin didn't notice that spark and continues to cry. In front of her, five meters from the pond, a tall black shadow slowly turns its back. Rin finally stops crying and notices the movement. She can't move a muscle. That shadow is getting closer and closer to Rin's side. Rin is so scared that she can't yell or cry. She closes her eyes and ears tightly, ready to get injured.

Unexpectedly, she's being lifted by someone and jumps somewhere. She opens her eyes and realizes she's being lifted by a non-human creature. An elf. He is wearing a white kimono **[Kagamine Len Aitetsu Outfit]** and he brings his bow and arrow. His blond hair is tied into a ponytail. His ears are enough to make Rin believe that elf actually exists. If anything, Rin can't stop staring at those sharp blue eyes gazes.

Right after that, a loud shriek can be heard and the forest breaks into chaos. Every creature starts to scream and make a lot of noise. They also charge towards the small pond where Rin cried earlier. Rin doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if she stays there a little longer.

After continuingly jumping several times, they finally stopped to hide behind a tree. Rin is trying to say something, but the elf covers her mouth and cast a spell in front of her. After that, he is checking the situation until it quiets down. When he is sure no one is around, he let Rin go.

"Humans are not supposed to be in this forest. How did you get here?" the elf asked.

"I-I don't know,"

Completely unsure how she got here, Rin answers quietly. She has been in this forest before yet she never knew anything like this. It feels as if like she is in another different world.

The elf notice Rin is confused and scared. Furthermore, it looks like she's been crying. He decided to get her out of this place as soon as possible.

"We have to get you out before-"

Before the elf manages to do it, the blue sparks from the pond can be seen from afar. It means that the gate to this other world in the forest is closed. The elf jumps on a branch of the tree and notices that the gate is impossible to get through because there are many guards. Looks like they're looking for Rin now.

"Um… what's your name?" Rin quietly asks.

"My name is Len. I'm one of the elves in this Aoi Forest." Len moves closer to Rin.

"Len is it possible to get out from here?"

"Unfortunately it's impossible because the gate to your world is guarded by many guards."

"What are they?"

"They are called Kurokage, blind, but have an excellent sense of smell."

"I-I see…" Rin drowned her face between her knees and tightly clench her necklace.

Len notices that necklace and he knows too well about it.

"Where did you get that from?" he asks gesturing the necklace.

"Um I got this from my grandma, she gave it to me yesterday."

"Rin that necklace is the thing that makes you able to enter this world. That necklace originally belongs to the king of the Aoi Forest. It said to be lost a long time ago."

"What…"

"Listen to me Rin, if you want to get out of here you need to go to the palace."

"W-why?"

"That gate won't be open until they get you, so you need to hide and look for my friend. Her name is Luka, she's a half-elf with long pink hair. She will help you to go to the palace. I already put a spell on you so that your human smell can't be noticed unless you touch other creature."

"What should I do when I get to the palace? Should I just return this necklace? My grandma told me to return this necklace."

"You will have to apologize to the king and promise to never come back. I'm sure he's been looking that necklace for a long time too."

"Len, you won't stay?" Rin asks, hoping that Len will stay because she is too scared to go by herself in this world.

"I'm sorry I can't, but remember Rin, I am your friend."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have known you from when you were little." Len smiles and pats Rin's head.

Len stands as he was about to leave. He checks his surrounding once more and proceeds to leave Rin on her own. He jumps on a tree and to another until he finally disappears from Rin's sight. Now Rin is completely on her own. She tries to remember Len's orders to go find a half-elf named Luka and careful not to touch other creatures or else they will notice that she's not one of them. She is actually really scared but if she wants to go back to her grandma's mansion, this is what she has to do. With a deep breath, she slowly begins her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Third Person's POV

Rin is walking further into the forest and nothing is yet to be seen. She found many kinds of creatures such as a boar, frogs, deer, dragon, gorilla, and also bugs in different sizes. There are also creatures that she's never seen before such as the Kurokage, Ashimagari, Bake Neko, fairies, trolls, and other creatures that she thought didn't exist. Those creatures are staring at Rin but they didn't do anything and let her through. Rin keeps looking down to avoid those creature's gazes. She makes sure that nothing touches her.

She keeps on going until she finally found a village. She can't believe it, there's a village inside a forest. The houses are basically like the usual tree house with glass windows. It looks stunning. The trees are way higher than the usual. Everything in this forest always seems blue. The lights are from some blue crystals and there are fireflies with blue lights everywhere. It feels so magical and a little bit eerie at the same time. It's weird that they are not sleeping at this hour. It should be midnight by now and everyone looks even busier. Not a pretty good situation for Rin, but maybe this way, she can find Luka more easily.

"I don't see why I have to. I've been living here for as long as I can remember!" someone shouts.

"No, but we're just making sure. We're not going to do anything besides that."

"Well I don't see you guys checked other houses, why does it have to be mine? Is it because I'm a half-elf?"

"No, but-"

"I won't let you go into my house!" she slams the door.

Rin has been listening in the corner. There are the purple-haired elf white and blue heavy armor. He also brought a sword. He is definitely one of the guardians of the palace. From Rin's understanding, he is trying to check the half-elf house. She notices that half-elf with pink hair is definitely Luka, whose Len is talking about.

The guardian looks confused and hesitates to go, but he's finally left. Rin slowly comes out from the corner. She proceeds to knock on the door. For some possible reason, Luka doesn't want to open that door right after what happened before. It's all silence and Rin doesn't know what to do. She tries to knock again but the moment she tried, Luka opens the door furiously and knocked Rin out. She fell unconscious.

* * *

Rin is slowly getting back her conscious. She is laying on the bed, looking at the unrecognizable ceiling. This is not her bedroom. She moves her body to sit. Luka is standing by the door.

"Are you awake?" Luka asks.

"Um… still dizzy…"

"I suppose you're well enough to talk. Why are you here? Humans don't belong here."

Luka interrogates right away while checking Rin's up to toe. Rin is currently wearing a brown uniform, with a short brown skirt, black stocking, and black shoes **[Trad School Outfit]**. Obviously, Luka knew that she's a human. She is still standing by the door and cross her arm the whole time. Rin is also examining the half-elf. She has a long pink hair, light blue eyes, and a slender body. She's wearing a white dress with purple sleeves **[San-No- Sakura: Fuuka Outfit]**. She also has the elf ears. If Len didn't tell her that she's a half-elf, she would think that Luka is just a regular elf.

"Len told me to come to you. He said that you would help me."

"Tch! That jerk always shoves the problem to me. Why did he help you anyway? I thought he would definitely capture human on sight."

"I… don't know…"

"He even put a spell on you, did he? Well, that spell is still active since I'm the one who touches you."

"Is that how it works? The spell won't break if another human touch me?"

"Yeah. But your outfit is too eye-catching I better give you something else." She throws an outfit across the room, a white one-piece [Fairy Dress Outfit] that fits Rin perfectly. Rin quickly grabs that outfit and change hers.

"Why do you think Len would capture me on sight?" Rin asks.

"Because he did that to my mother. The king gave the order to capture every human in this world one day. They capture everyone but they let go of a half-elf like me. I know Len is just following the king's order, but still, he pissed me off every time."

"He is the henchman of the king so you should be careful too." she continues.

She's still processing the information she got just now. It also creates a lot of questions in her head. Questions that she's pretty sure she will find the answer later. For now, she needs to know how to get to the palace.

"Luka-san please tell me how to get to the palace."

"Why do you want to go to the palace? Isn't that suicide?"

"I know, but in order to go back home, I need to restore this necklace back to the king," Rin shows the necklace to Luka.

"What?! How did you get that?"

"It's from my grandma, she wants me to return it."

"How…"

"I don't know,"

Luka is a little bit confused about how did the king's necklace in Rin's grandma's hand. That necklace is supposed to be gone for a long time. She heard a rumor about the king is actually giving the necklace to someone he loves. There's also rumor that a human took it, so that's why the king hates human so much.

"Could it be…"

Luka is suspecting something, but she's lack of information. It's too good to be true. She better not say anything, it will be shown eventually.

"Luka-san?" Rin called, noticing that Luka's been quiet for a while.

"Oh, you want to go to the palace right? You have to work for me then."

"Okay. What do I do?"

"How is your sewing ability?"

"Sewing?"

"I'm actually a tailor for the palace. Didn't you notice what's going on in this whole room?"

"Oh…"

"As a half-elf, I can't actually do magic like the regular elf, but I still have to do something for the living right?"

Rin just notices even in this bedroom it's full of clothes, dress, and mannequin. There're also pieces of fabric everywhere. For a second Rin thought that Luka is a fighter because she knocked her out the first time they met.

* * *

"You're surprisingly good at embroidery." Luka pointed out.

"I have this lesson in my mansion. Poetry over philosophy, embroidery rather than cooking, and dance instead of chess. I was raised that way."

"I see, you're a young lady."

"If you say so," Rin laughs.

It's been a few days since Rin stays in Luka's house. So far there's no major problem. Sometimes people come and they would ask who Rin is. Luka would say that Rin is her acquaintance. Sometimes they would try to handshake Rin but Luka manages to stop them. Rin absolutely owes Luka a lot. As to why she is still not been able to go to the palace, because it's not the time to deliver some clothes yet. Or the palace hasn't call Luka for something. Their only chance to go to the palace is tomorrow when it's time for delivering the clothes. So today they're trying their best to finish the orders on time.

They've been working all day not realizing it's already midnight. After they've finished preparing everything for tomorrow, they're finally able to get to bed. They sleep together since Luka's bed is quite big. The trip is six hours long on foot to go to the palace. They need to conserve their energy as much as possible. Rin knows that much but she can't sleep. Instead, she is looking out the window to feel the night wind, watching the night sky. She's been wondering something these days.

"Will I meet Len tomorrow…"

One hour later, she finally decided to sleep. She closes the window and proceeds to lays on the bed, drifting into her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Third Person's POV

"Rin! Are you done yet?" Luka calls.

"I'm done!" Rin answers.

Today is the day they finally able to go to the palace to deliver some orders. They will go on foot so Rin might need to be careful because who knows what will come after in the middle of the road later. They have to go early this morning if they want to go back before midnight.

"Be careful, I can't keep my eyes on you all the time you know,"

With that, their journey begins.

* * *

The forest that day is pretty quiet. No creatures or guards in sight. They should be sleeping by now since their work time is different than human. Or so Rin thought. She is not disappointed, it will be a lot harder otherwise.

Rin stares at the blue sky. She wonders, how long has she been in this forest? It doesn't feel like a week yet she misses her home this much. Maybe time also works differently here.

"I wonder if I ever get to meet you again…"

* * *

They've been walking for six hours. They took a rest here and there but since it's already half the way through, Luka decided they need to rest for a bit longer. They need to eat something. Fortunately Rin has prepared some onigiri beforehand so they don't need to look for a place to eat at this hour.

They don't exchange words, just an utter silence. Maybe because there's nothing to talk about or they're afraid to ask. Since their questions is something that anyone would avoid asking. But Luka had enough of it so she decided to ask anyway.

"I've been wanted to ask you something for a while…"

"Hm?"

"Where… did you get his majesty's necklace?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to though,"

"Nah, it's fine. I knew Luka-san will eventually ask,"

"…"

"This necklace belongs to my grandma. I know it sounds impossible to you but it's true. I don't know if this necklace is actually belongs to the king. I also don't know how it ended up in my grandma's hand. But I'm sure there's a reason for all of this."

"Hmm so that's how it is."

"Um… do you mind if ask you something too Luka-san?"

"What is it?"

"If you hate Len so much because of what he's done, why are you helping me? I mean it looks like Len trusts you when he told me to come to you,"

"… I despise him for what he's done to my mother. But, it's also thanks to him that I got to stay here."

"…"

"That day the king decided to hunt down every human in Aoi Forest, my family went to hide. We made it for at least two weeks until finally kurokage and the other guards found us. Len is the one who lead them. They took me and my mother at first but Len stopped them. He said that I am a half-elf therefore they don't need to take me. The guardians are against him at first but since he is the henchman of the king, they can't say no to him. They finally took my mother. That night I cried all night, because of that I didn't know my father has gone all the way to the prison to look for my mother. Unfortunately for him, they caught him too."

"What happen to them now?"

"Who knows,"

Rin can only silently listen to Luka's story. She can't imagine being in her place, surviving for all this years. She must have been lonely. Now she's kinda feel bad for asking the matter.

"I-Im sorry for asking that Luka-san…"

"It's fine. You see, I hate Len but I don't hold any resentment towards him."

"…"

"I wonder, why he even bothers to help a human like you?"

That question, is something that Rin wants to know the answer as well. After that long conversation, Luka excuses herself to go to the toilet. Rin is left alone with her thought. All this time, she wanted to ask Len a lot of things. It would be great if she meet him along the way. On second thought, it's too much to ask of her. She has to return the necklace as soon as possible.

As she was staring blankly on the road, she notices there's an old lady who wanders on her own. She looks so fragile and Rin felt like she could fall at any moment. A second after she thought that, she really fell on the road. Rin run to her side but still keep her distance since she doesn't to be touched.

"A-are you okay m'am?"

The old lady slowly come to her sense and tries to get up. She wobbles a lot until finally grabs Rin's hand. Rin is shocked but she eventually helps the old lady to stand. The old lady smiles towards her and suddenly her mouth opened wide and makes a loud noise which resembles the shriek Rin heard the first time she came here. Knowing she just made a grave mistake, she runs for her life.

Everything turns into chaos. The creatures are waking up and starting to go outside of their houses. Rin can't think straight. She doesn't know where to go. She can only run deeper into the forest, away from the road. She can only hope someone will eventually show up.

'Someone… someone… please help me!' she pledges in her heart.

She hides behind a tree to catch her breath. She can run no longer. She can hear their voices. Sooner or later, they will eventually catch her.

Rin closes her eyes and pray. She can break into tears at any moment. Suddenly a hand grabs her wrist. She quickly turns and ready to run again but when she realizes who it was, she stops.

"Luka-san!"

"Ssh! Come!"

Luka pulls her and quickly brought her somewhere to hide. They run and run deeper into to the dark part of the forest. They finally found a cave within a waterfall. Luka shoves Rin in there.

"Rin stay here. I don't know if I can fool them but I will hold them for as long as I could. If they finally decided to take me in, you need to escape."

"But Luka-san what's going to happen to you? I don't want you to go into prison!"

"It's fine. What can they possibly do to me," Luka smiles.

She bid her farewell and exits the cave, leaving Rin all alone. Luka can hear Rin's calling her but she can't go back. She will run far away so that they mistake her smell for Rin's. Since she held Rin earlier, she must have Rin's scents all over her. She can only hope, Rin can make it.


End file.
